Sugar High
by Skates16
Summary: I laughed, but couldn’t look at her. Things have changed in a day and my world was turning upside down… Too much sugar can give you a headache and make you think of things you don’t want to. Lackson. One-shot.


_Well... I just watched He Ain't A Hottie, He's My Brother on Youtube and this idea came to me... so obviously you shouldn't read this if you haven't seen the episode yet because it takes place right at the end. So there are spoilers in it._

**Sugar High**

"Me and Jackson?" I asked. "EW!"

"That's my girl." Miley said and smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes, I mean seriously? Jackson and I, dating? What kind of world would that be?

I mean, this is Jackson here. He's Miley's older brother, he stinks, he's gross, and he's…different. And he's pretty cool too, I guess. And he's funny; he definitely knows how to make a girl laugh.

But the two of us dating? That would be extremely weird and… no, it wouldn't. I think. It would…

Why Miley? WHY? Why'd she have to go and put these thoughts in my head?

"Lilly, you ok?" Miley asked me.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll meet you downstairs." I said and jumped off her bed and rushed down the stairs and to the kitchen.

I needed sugar.

_xXxXx_

"What's wrong with Lilly?" I heard Oliver ask.

"I don't know… she's been acting different since yesterday." Miley responded. I wasn't paying attention to them though, we were sitting at a table by Rico's and I couldn't sit still. For some reason I needed sugar and couldn't stop myself.

"Be right back." I said to them and then skipped to the counter. I stopped when I saw Jackson there. Did he get a new hair cut? How come I hadn't noticed this before? And his eyes! I didn't know they were that blue…

Oh no.

"What can I get you Lilly?" He asked me.

"I… uh…" Ok, so my brain had gone into shock at those thoughts. "Can I just have a chocolate bar? Any kind."

"Ok…" He said and handed it over to me as I paid. Of course our hands had to touch and my heart rate just about sky rocketed. "Be careful though, don't want to go onto a sugar high."

"Yeah, don't want that to happen." I said and laughed. I quickly walked back to my seat and opened the chocolate and just about ate half of it in one go.

"You're on a sugar high, aren't you?" Miley asked. I quickly shook my head.

"Wouldn't she need to eat more chocolate though to be on a sugar high?" Oliver asked.

Miley sighed. "Did you see what she had for breakfast?"

"No."

"So we don't know if she put extra sugar on her cereal." Miley said and looked at me. I smiled innocently and she gave me a disgusted look. Whoops, forgot I was eating chocolate…

"Lilly, what has gotten into you? You've been acting strange since I told you about my dream." Miley's face was neutral, so I couldn't see what she was thinking.

Or maybe it was the sugar that made it hard for me to read my friend today. Instead I just laughed, but couldn't look at her in the eyes. I knew what she was implying and truth was I guess I always had a crush on Jackson… it only took someone bringing it up for me to realize it.

"I'm going to go home, not feeling too well." I said, putting the rest of my chocolate down. Miley then looked concerned while Oliver eyed the chocolate I was leaving.

"You want us to come with you?" She asked me. I shook my head and quickly stood up, sugar taking effect now.

"No, no need to. I'll be fine. Really. Bye!" I said fast and then quickly walked past them before running until I reached the street. I sighed and tried to walk normally, but couldn't help but skip.

I was hyper and thinking about Jackson. I was now on some sort of permanent high that I didn't want to come down from. This is what too much sugar does to you.

Or maybe when your best friend makes you think about you dating her older brother and then you start to realize that you've had feelings for him all along.

I'd rather go with the too much sugar theory.

So I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going until a car drove next to me a hooted. I just about jumped a foot in the air and turned to see Jackson in his car. How'd he know I was here? Could I summon him up just by thinking of him now?

"It's not wise to walk home alone when on a sugar high." He said. I just stared at him, not sure where he was going with that. "Get in Lilly."

"Why?"

"Would you rather walk?"

"No…"

He motioned to the passengers seat. "Get in then."

I don't know why I listened to him, but I did. I got into the car and he drove off into the direction of my house.

"So how do you know I'm on a sugar high then? Miley tell you?" I asked him.

"I saw when you bought the chocolate that you'd already had too much sugar."

"And you still gave it to me?" I asked.

"I didn't want to, but you might have killed me. People do weird things when they are on sugar highs, or if they want to get sugar."

"Oh yeah, I remember when you went on your sugar high." I said and laughed. Jackson looked over at me and I stopped laughing. Oh great, thoughts of me and Jackson being together now filled my head. Why did Miley have to tell me about her dream?

"You ok?" He then asked.

"Uh, yeah. Never been better. I mean I'm not thinking about you. Not at all. Not one bit. Nuh uh, nope." What did I just say????

"Uhm… ok…" Jackson looked at me weirdly before turning his attention back to the road. I felt my cheeks heat up and I sunk lower in my seat and looked out the window, now trying my best not to think about him anymore.

But I couldn't. It had suddenly become this addiction; I couldn't stop thinking about Jackson like I couldn't stop eating sugar when on a high. For some reason I was incredibly happy then, even though I made a fool of myself and inadvertently told him that I have a crush on him.

A small crush that wouldn't turn into anything, because I would be able to get over it… I would get a cat! From the pound! A cute little kitty that I shall name Jackson…

Ok, maybe Jack.

"We're here." Jackson said when we pulled up into my driveway. I looked at my front door and started to notice my world was spinning. I think I over did it with the sugar.

"Uhm… could you help me?" I asked and looked at him.

"The world spinning?" He asked. I nodded and he laughed, but got out of the car and then helped me out of it. We tried to walk towards my door, but I was leaning too much onto him that in the end he just picked me up and carried me inside.

Which only made matters worse, but he didn't exactly know that.

"Where do you want to go? Your room or should I just leave you on the couch?" he asked as he opened my front door.

"The couch is fine." I said and giggled. Well, it can't get that much worse, can it?

Jackson walked over to the couch and dropped me down on it. Hhm, soft…

"No more sugar Lilly, understand?" He asked. I nodded sullenly. "I mean it…"

"I can't walk to the kitchen and I doubt my mom would allow me any sugar either." I stated. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"Driving me home I guess. I don't know, I just felt like thanking you." I said. Then I really lost it when I then grabbed his hand and pulled on it so he could lean down and I kissed his cheek.

Was he blushing now?

"I, uh, got to go Lilly. See you tomorrow." He said quickly.

"Bye Jackson!" I said as he started to leave and then giggled again. He gave me a smile, but he still looked confused as he left the house. I sighed and lay back on the sofa.

I knew when I woke up I'd have a major headache, but I didn't care. Instead I had sweet dreams about Jackson…

* * *

_Why the theme Sugar High? Obviously you don't know the ships name then... but yeah. _

_If in Miley's dream she mentions Lilly having a crush on Jackson makes him like Lilly, why wouldn't Miley mention her having a dream about Lilly and Jackson being together not make Lilly think about them being together? Well, that's how I'd like to think how the episode should have ended, but yeah..._

_Still loves that episode though. :)  
_


End file.
